Broken 'sequel to Collide'
by MelaBella
Summary: He’d promised to find her and that he did. The way that he did wasn’t the way he’d expected it to happen. Then begins the journey to healing begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going home

She was running, running as fast and as hard as she could. How she managed to keep going was beyond her as she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Was she still breathing she wasn't sure since the pain in her chest had disappeared a while ago. Yet she continued to run to where she knew she should be.

Every day the memory of him was what kept her sane, kept her from giving up on life all together. She knew that one day she'd be back with him and things would be perfect. They'd live happily just like she'd wanted from the very beginning. Alright at the beginning she was terrified of him but quickly learned that her heart wanted him. She needed to get back to him and that way she knew she'd be safe once again.

Hard she pushed her legs and hard her bare feet dug into the ground over rocks, twigs and whatever else was out there. When she'd first started running those things hurt her bare feet but the longer she ran the less it hurt now. Just like everything else she felt nothing it was as though she was flowing through the woods.

How long she'd been running she didn't know but she knew she wasn't much further from the city limits. She was positive she was nearing them as in the distance she could hear vehicles circulating.

A few more miles of cuts, scraps and piercing she'd made it to the city fence. Ducking behind some garbage bags and cans she watched as people circulated back and forth. She watched as the guards were checking all passes and wondered how she'd get in, she knew she wouldn't be able to simply walk past the entrance she turned and glanced left and right to see how far the fence went.

Heading back into the woods she crouched down behind a few trees with low branches and rested waiting for nightfall. If she was going to try and sneak over the perimeter she wasn't stupid enough to try doing it during the day where she'd be easily spotted.

As she curled up and felt exhaustion threaten to take over she tried to think of things she'd do when she'd be back to her old life. Her mind however had other plans as she found her daydreaming of Alec. How he'd be thrilled to see her and would wrap his arms around her tightly and give her the most passionate kiss he'd ever given before.

She remembered the way his lips were soft as soft as a cotton ball and as full as could be without being overly full. Their color was a shade of a light shade of purple and pink but when he'd unconsciously lick them then they were a beautiful shade of glossy red.

Suddenly snapping out of her memory she was startled to see it was already nightfall. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it, she wanted to kick herself for being careless like that but suddenly trying to get up all the pains she knew she'd feel she felt. Limping and groaning within her mind she prayed she'd have the strength that she needed to keep going until she made it back to him.

Heading back to the fence she saw that the circulation was to a minimal and that there was only one guard on duty now. She wondered if she'd have the strength and speed to take him out before he alerted others patrolling near by.

Slowly and quietly she sneaked up behind the cabin and crawled to the edge to be able to peek on the side and see where he was. She did this for an hour making sure that he kept his routine the same but more importantly so she could build up the courage to face him.

Every time he'd walk back and forth then into the cabin before coming back out and standing a few minutes his back towards where she hid. That was when she'd do it, quietly and quickly she'd sneak up on him and knock him out from behind. That would be the safest way for her to get through.

Waiting another ten minutes for him to do his round again, she quickly positioned herself and when he'd come out of the cabin and stopped facing forward she sneaked up behind him in a crouching manner until she was close enough to stand and wrap her arm around him in a shock hold. Pressing just enough and holding her wrist with her other hand so he could pull her arm free she waited until he passed out.

Letting him drop to the ground she looked around quickly but saw nothing alarming. Looking back down at the guard she knew she couldn't leave him out in plain view so she grabbed his wrists and dragged him into the cabin. Before walking out she looked back to make sure he was still passed out, smiling triumphantly she ran out and towards Terminal City.

Walking up the alley that lead to the gates of Terminal City she remembered that the building beside her had a sewer access inside that lead all the way up to Alec's building. Turning the corner she headed up the steps and into the building. She easily and quickly found the entrance and headed down.

Once down there she knew that she needed to turn right since that was what she'd have done up above ground but when she hit another turn she couldn't remember which way to go.

Everything was dark and she couldn't remember the way, sighing she turned right again and headed straight for another ten minutes before hitting another turn. This time she went left and to her surprise five minutes later she came to the end of the tunnel. Climbing up the ladder she found herself in the basement of a building.

Standing there she couldn't honestly be sure that it was his but figured she should head upstairs and find out. As she got closer and closer to his door she had a feeling in her stomach that this was the right place. She hadn't been here many times but the familiarity of his scent was overwhelming her. She knew than and there that it wasn't simply hopeful thinking on her part, she was actually there at his door.

She couldn't stop her hand from shacking as she grabbed a hold of the handle and slowly turned the knob pushing the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Despair and surprises

After they'd returned and put the equipment away Alec intended to sneak back to his apartment and drink until he finally fell asleep. Or like Mole described what he did, he wanted to go home and wallow in his pain. He wanted to sleep until it was all over and only wake with her in his arms.

They'd gone out tonight on yet another false quest. The informant that told them Meg was held back near the Wyoming base was false. The building in question wasn't a building anymore as it lay in a pill of rumble.

However Alec wanted to continue searching incase there was another building nearby but he'd only gotten his hopes up for nothing yet again. In that perimeter of woods there was nothing but those two buildings.

As much as he wanted to believe that White had her somewhere and that she was still alive he was starting to loose all hope. Why would White keep her alive for so long in the first place? He'd never figured out exactly what it was that she'd meant when she'd told him it was her blood they wanted.

Starting his way out of the storage room he was stopped by Mole and Biggs. "Where are you going princess?" Mole questioned raising his brow and chewing his cigar.

"Mole, I don't want to go…" Alec started but was cut off with Biggs wrapping his arm around his neck and dragging him along.

"Now I know you weren't going to turn us down for a few drinks." Biggs smirked as Alec sighed and shock his head no.

"Just one though guys." Alec said sternly trying to make his point.

"Sure." He was rewarded with as Biggs and Mole continued to drag his ass down to the pub that Cece had opened up within Terminal City limits.

Smashed wasn't as packed as he'd thought it'd have been and he was thankful he'd been wrong. He headed straight for the backroom that Cece had dubbed the officials room where he and the other Terminal City leaders would go to relax. Walking in he slumped down into the lazy boy.

He couldn't understand why they insisted in having him around when he obviously wasn't good company. He hadn't been for the longest time, ever since the night that Meg vanished. He'd stopped trying to act happy or hopeful a long time ago even though he knew he should be the one to keep up with the hopeful thinking and the encouraging comments but at the stage he was at he'd lost it all. There wasn't an ounce of wistfulness left in him and all he wanted to do was stay alone in his dark apartment with his memories.

Those were what kept him going most nights when they'd head out on a recon mission to try and find her. He'd see her in his dreams, the innocent looks she'd give him whenever he'd want sex from her, or even when he was pissed off at her and she didn't know why.

"How about we play a little game of pool?" Biggs interrupted his thoughts. Alec looked up at his best friend as he dangled a pool cue in front of him.

Standing up he grabbed hold of it and smirked. "I don't know why you insist on playing these games when you know I beat you all the time."

"Well tonight I'm feeling lucky." Biggs replied and heard laughter not only from Alec and Mole but from Cece too who'd entered the room to bring them their poison of choice. "I'm serious guys, tonight is the night that Alec goes home a loser."

Everyone started laughing again and this time even louder than before. To show that Alec was being a good sport he even let Biggs break. Biggs ended up having the small balls and started off pretty good but the shot he was trying now wasn't going to go in with the way he was positioned. He wanted to put the 4 into the middle left pocket but had the 8 black directly in front and without bouncing it off the north bend he wasn't going to get it in.

"No, damn why does it happen to me every single time?" Biggs groaned out frustrated. Alec laughed as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry buddy, now move over and watch a real pro." Alec laughed as Biggs rolled his eyes but moved over giving room to Alec.

Bending over and checking his options Alec was hit with a flashback of a night he'd showed Meg how to play pool. She'd been holding the cue all wrong and he'd come up behind her. She'd stiffen with the closeness of him behind her and hesitated when he'd started pushing her down on the table.

He remembered he'd whispered softly in her ear not to worry he wasn't going to rape her and she'd giggled making him groan. He'd place the cue properly in her hands and guided her a few seconds without taking the shoot. When he though she was ready he slid his hands from her arms and rested them softly on her hips as he snuggled her ear to take the shot.

Even after her shot had been taken they hadn't move for a few seconds realizing both that they wanted each other. When Alec started moving his hands to go around to her stomach Meg had pushed herself up making him do the same and stepped away from him. She'd thanked him for the lesson and handed him the cue back saying she didn't like the game.

Tightening his hands around the cue he realized he was daydreaming and quickly glanced to see Biggs and Mole staring at him with worry all over their face. "Relax guys I'm not going to go insane on you." Alec reassured them.

The last time he'd had a daydream of Meg was when they'd taken him out to a strip club in hopes of changing his mind and getting him laid. However things didn't turn out that way when he started beating up some guys that were there wearing suits. After they'd pulled him off the guys and made a quick getaway Biggs wanted to kick himself as he remembered the first time Alec had found Meg after they'd escaped Manticore.

Alec cleared the table on his turn since he didn't want to continue playing. Sat down with the guys for a few drink and then decided he'd had enough. "I've played nice and indulged you guys for the night but now I just want to go home." He told them with complete honesty. They nodded their understanding and said their goodbyes.

Walking back towards his building Alec realized that if he hadn't been within TC walls he'd have been an easy target to get mugged. He wasn't watching his surroundings or even picking up his feet. He was actually dragging them, he was a sore sight for empowered genetics and he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His thoughts disappeared and alert sunk in as he stood in front of his apartment door. It was slightly open and he remembered clearly that he'd closed it. Reaching into his back he gripped his 9 mm and brought it to the front quietly taken the safety off.

Pushing the door slowly with his free hand he glanced inside more and more and he pushed the door. The lights were still off and no one seemed to be inside but he felt a presence.

Stepping into the apartment he closed the door softly behind him and quietly put the chain on. If anyone was in here they sure as hell weren't getting out. He scanned the kitchen and living room but saw nothing. Turning back from the kitchen he glanced to the floor and saw bloody prints.

They were small prints but he could still see them clearly and to where they led. Following them he stopped at his bedroom door. Funny how he'd left the main door closed and it was open while he'd left the bedroom door open and that one was closed. Turning the knob he pushed it open and stepped inside pointing his gun where his eyes went.

His eyes grew and his breath caught in his throat as all that could be heard was the thumping of his gun as it hit the floor. He stood motionless afraid to move, even if he'd wanted to he couldn't he was too shocked.

"Alec." She softly whispered that he'd almost not heard it. Slowly she stood up from beside his bed where she'd hidden herself while she waited for him.

When she'd said his name he knew she was real, she wasn't just some hallucination anymore. She was there in his bedroom standing but a few feet from him and he couldn't bring himself to put one foot in front of the other to go to her.

When she started to be blurry he panicked and wondered if maybe it was in his head but suddenly felt his cheeks get wet. His hand automatically went up to them and as he slid his fingers across his cheeks he realized he was crying.

X5-494, Alec McDowell was crying, crying because he was so happy that it was the only thing he could do. As she got closer and closer to him he finally found himself reaching out to her. When she was within his grasp he pulled her to him and held her tightly, releasing her after a few moments he was afraid to suffocate her.

"It's alright baby girl. It's alright now." Alec whispered softly to her as she started to cry into his chest as she held onto him tightly afraid that he'd go away if she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Silence and thoughts

_**Chapter 3: Silence and thoughts**_

As he sat on the floor leaning against the bathroom door Alec couldn't help but wonder if he was truly awake or if this was some horrible dream that he'd wake up from and not really have her in the room behind him.

He'd dreamed of a day like this far too many times that he refused to blink incase of missing a moment. He wasn't sure how long they'd held each other in his room before the bloody prints surfaced in his mind.

Panic set in quickly as he started examining her, bombarding her with millions of questions. She didn't answer any of them as she simply stood there staring at him. Without any other thought Alec picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, carefully lying her down in it he covered her with a blanket.

Quickly he went into the bathroom and turned the water on to a temperature that was comfortable. She needed to wash up and then he'd be able to clean her wounds. Once the tub was filled with enough water he turned the knobs off and went to find her.

She was curled up clutching a pillow but her eyes were wide open, maybe she didn't believe she was here either. Slowly he led her to the bathroom, giving her a towel he closed the door telling her he'd be right outside.

It had been an hour now that she'd been in there and he was starting to worry at the lack of sound that was coming out. At first he'd heard her groan from pain and then he'd heard her softly cry trying to muffle the sounds from him. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then to run inside and comfort her but she'd locked the door. She'd locked him out and he couldn't stop himself from feeling sick about it.

Was she afraid that he'd hurt her, laugh at her or even get disgusted with her? Maybe they'd never know but he'd do his best to show her that he still loved her with ever ounce of his being.

"Alec?" she softly called out.

"I'm here." He replied standing up and facing the door.

"I don't have any clean clothes with me." She said but hesitated in asking him for some.

"Hold on." Alec replied and hurried into his room. Quickly he grabbed one of his shirts and boxers. "I've got some for you, open the door."

He heard the click of the lock and watched as she inched the door open. Looking up to see her he had to clothes his eyes at the sight of her clutching the towel tightly towards herself not wanting him to see her. Her arm came out through the crack and she gently took the clothes from him before closing and locking the door again.

Pacing back and forth Alec waited and wondered how he'd go about fixing her wounds when she refused to let him see her. 'Maybe I should call Cece over.' He wondered. 'No not right now too many people would probably scare her.' He added as an after thought.

When she came out and stood there he simply stared. Sure he had a million questions to ask her but for some reason he couldn't form a single one that made sense. "Come sit down I'll get the first aid kit and fix you up." Alec said before disappearing into the bathroom behind her.

Coming out he found her on the sofa sitting on the edge as though she was ready to pounce and run. Slowly he made his way towards her and sat on his old coffee table in front of her. Placing the kit beside her he opened it and took out a few bands and rubbing alcohol.

He reached for her hand and as his fingers touched her skin she jumped a little and yanked her arm away. "No." she said with a mixture of emotion. Alec leaned back and stared at her unsure what to say. "I can do it myself." She said a little more softly as she sat further from him.

Taking deep breaths Alec got up and moved away from her. It was obvious that she needed space and time, she didn't need him crowding her and she was obviously scared of being hurt. 'What did that bastard to do you?' Alec mentally questioned but knew better than to voice his questions just yet.

He watched her head back into the washroom with the first aid kit and close the door. Unable to do anything else Alec sat on the couch and waited while she fixed herself up. His mind was going on the fritz thinking of the places she could be hurt and what White could have done with her.

When she emerged from the bathroom she made her way towards him and he smiled at her. She didn't return the smile but placed his first aid kit down neatly put back together and moved to the other side of the room where it was dark. He didn't need a little to see her as she crouched down and sat in the corner holding her legs pressed against her chest. Time was what she needed and time was what he'd give her he just wished that it would be enough to bring her back to him. There had to be hope in all of this since she'd found her way back to him.

For hours he didn't make a sound or even move he sat there focused on her and the emotions that played on her face. He could see that she was getting tired but she was fighting fatigue to stay awake, alert. Finally when she couldn't fight it any longer she leaned her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Alec waited until her breathing evened out before getting up and going towards her.

Gently he picked her up and held her against his chest tightly as he made his way to his bedroom. Placing her down she held onto him for a few seconds before releasing him and clutching a pillow instead. As much as he wanted to lie beside her and hold her through the night he'd wait until she was ready and let him know that she wanted it too. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a chair and went back towards his bedroom, placing himself just outside the door he sat down and stretched his legs outs. He'd watch over her for as long as needed, right now his biggest priority was making her feel safe.

For the first time in a long time Alec didn't dream that night. His mind was somewhat at peace and ever fiber in his being knew that she was home. He needed to rest and preserve his energy if he wanted to make sure he was there to take care of her.

This time he'd show her how much he truly loved her and how he couldn't live without her. He'd show her that she was his no matter what and that no one would ever hurt her again.

His eyes snapped open when he heard her mumbling. "No it's not true, it's a trick. I know it is because you're dead they told me so." Sitting up straight he listened for that was all he could do and maybe just maybe while she dreamed he'd find out what she'd been through.

When he woke up it was starting to get light outside. Stretching his aching muscles he slowly got up and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Once he'd had a couple of sips he grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen table and dialed Biggs' number.

"Hello." Biggs answered sounding groggy.

"It's me." Alec said and wondered exactly how to tell him that Meg was here.

"Why the hell are you calling me so fuckin' early?" Biggs complained promising himself to return the favor.

"It's Meg, she's here." Alec simply stated since there wasn't any better way to say it. He heard Biggs groan and shuffling around sitting up in his bed.

"Alec it was only a dream. I'm sorry man but she's not really there." Biggs softly spoke to his best friend. He'd had a call like this a few times in the past where Alec awoke and honestly believed that she was there.

"I'm not going crazy again. She really is here; she was here when I got home last night." Alec explained. "She's sleeping right now but I don't want to leave her so you'll need to take care of things for a while."

"Alright," Biggs simply replied not wanting to upset his friend. "I'll talk to you later." Biggs hung up the phone and crawled out of bed in search for his clothes. He needed to get to Alec before he did something stupid. 'Poor guy is going out of his mind.' He thought as he headed out the door making his way to Alec's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confessions

_**Chapter 4: Confessions**_

Alec was finishing his breakfast and heading to the kitchen to clean up when knocking at his door stopped him in his tracks. Quickly he made his way over and swung the door open, he didn't want to wake Meg up.

"Alright, I'm here so we can talk." Biggs said stepping in pushing past Alec.

"Talk about what? Jesus, you don't believe me?" Alec closed the door and followed his friend. "She's in there don't wake her up." He warned as Biggs made his way over to the room.

Opening the door softly figuring it wouldn't hurt to humor Alec for a while. Stepping inside he saw someone lying to the bed, walking closer his breath caught in his throat. "Holy shit!" Biggs mumbled and turned walking back out closing the door as he went.

"Told you so." Alec replied shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but the last time you told me that it wasn't true and you were sort of acting a little crazy about it." Biggs confessed why he'd been hesitating to believe him. "I'm sorry man; I don't know what else to say. How did she escape?"

"I don't know I haven't really had the time to question her." Alec replied scratching his head then running his hair through his hair. He'd let it grow a little longer than his usual buzz cut. "If you don't mind I'd really like to be alone with her when she wakes up."

"I can take a hint." Biggs smiled to his friend as he realized that things were looking up. He was sure it would be a long road to where they once were but they'd make it. "Call me if you need anything." Biggs said opening the door and stepping out.

"I will thanks. Oh and if you could keep this to yourself for a while I don't want people stopping by non stop." Alec said knowing how people would react to the news. They'd all want to come up and see how she was doing and they'd all have millions of questions for her. Biggs nodded and closed the door leaving Alec alone.

For a while, he sat on his sofa flicking through the channels with the volume on mute. There was nothing that was catching his attention and he couldn't stop himself from glancing towards his bedroom door every few seconds.

He wondered why she hadn't woken up yet. Well he could understand that she was probably exhausted and needed her rest. The fact that she could safely sleep must be helping her as well. But he couldn't help but feel a little selfish for wanting her to wake up. He wanted her to talk to him or mumble something at him, hell he'd even take her yelling at him for not rescuing her.

Getting up he headed over to the door, stopping in front he leaned in and listened but heard no movements coming from the other side. Quietly he turned the handle and pushed it open as he stepping in.

The chair he'd brought in the night before was still there by the wall. Taking it, he placed it beside the bed and sat down fidgeting with his fingers. "I've dreamed of this day for so long that I'm having a hard time believing that it's really happening. Biggs even thought I was hallucinating again and came to check if it was real." Alec started talking, for some reason even though she was sleeping he needed to talk.

"Finding you was the only thing that counted for me ever since you'd been gone. I honestly couldn't think of anything else." Alec confessed how he'd been a wreck. "You may not know this but they've appointed me the leader here in TC. That's not what's important what is, is the fact that I couldn't make a single decision properly because if it wasn't an idea on how to get you back I didn't care."

Alec remember all the times he'd brushed off one problem or another because he was too busy searching for her, checking leads left and right. "Yet they've stood by me. They never questioned me or my crazy ideas." He smiled. "They're a wonderful group of people, population a nation."

"I can't help but wonder where you've been? What you've been through? How you got out?" Alec looked up at her still form. "I want to know all those things even if it'll kill me. I need to know what they've done to you and why they wanted you." His hands tightened into fist thinking of the possibilities.

Tears were forming in his eyes and although he tried to push them away, ignore them he couldn't. "I want to know if you still love me. If you can ever forgive me for not finding you." Now the tears were falling and he didn't try to push them away as he bent over leaning his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

He'd understand if she didn't love him anymore, if she was mad at him for not saving her. Hell, he was furious with himself for not being able to find her, what kind of super soldier was he if he couldn't even track down the one person he loved.

"I want you to know that no matter what he's done to you. No matter what happened at all you never have to feel ashamed of it." He said looking up at her. She seemed so peaceful sleeping there in his bed that he couldn't help but smile. "I want you to know that I'll love you until the day that I die."

He waited another ten minutes but she still didn't wake or move. Feeling a little tired Alec got up and headed into the living room. Lying on the sofa, he stretched his aching muscles and closed his eyes trying to ease all the pain away.

In the darkness of his room, Meg opened her eyes and smiled softly, "I never blamed you Alec. You have nothing to be forgiven for and I do love you with all my heart." She whispered into the darkness.

She'd wanted to say something when he'd started talking but the longer she waited and the more she heard she couldn't bring herself to say anything or even move. She didn't want to interrupt him and as much as it was wrong to listen, she couldn't help it as curiosity got the best of her.

Hearing him confess those things to her made her stomach flutter with butterflies but also realized that she was never meant to hear those things. As much as he might have wanted her to be awake or to wake up if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't have said those things to her.

That is why she answered once he'd left and that was why she'd never tell him that she'd heard him but would find a way to let him know that she loved him with all her heart and that he wasn't to blame.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me and my stories. You guys are truly the best inspiration that helps me continue to write. I want to apologize to everyone for not updating my stories here on .

All my stories can be found at .com I find it easier to post the stories there without having to make copies of each chapter to having to post them here. I pray that you will all come to the forum and continue to support my stories. There are plenty of talented authors on Authors Sanctuary and a variety of stories to keep everyone interested for a long time. Also I've got plenty of stories posted on there that can't be posted here because there isn't a category for it.

Hope to see you guys there,

DeanJensen

P.S.

Thank you goes out too... Dark girl, Unknow x5, Deanna, Stargate fan, Winchester girl, and x5416 as well as the many other supporters out there. Ladies I've received all your comments and I thank you all for the wonderful support. The story is continued on Authors Sanctuary so please feel free to come join me over there and help me continue create a good story.


End file.
